


Quarters

by starstruckgod



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckgod/pseuds/starstruckgod
Summary: Time travel sucks blah blah blah
Kudos: 3





	Quarters

The coin hit the ground. 12. Quarters looked towards Doze and then he was no more. There in his place was Eggs. He was bloody and beaten surprisingly. "Eggs?" Before the words hit his ears, he passed out on the ground. Quarters noticed that he was missing his purple egg timer. Oh god. They killed Eggs!! He flips another quarter. 6. Suddenly, next to him Die appeared. He was holding up his voodoo doll and yelling about Spade Slick and the planet and death. All the pins were in the voodoo doll. Quarters panicked and removed his own pin and Die was gone. Now what to do with Eggs's dead body? 

He flipped Eggs's quarter again. It landed on 2. Doze appeared in the place Eggs was and like Eggs, he was beaten and bloody. He moved slowly towards Quarters, trying to tell him something but he couldn't make it out. It was just a sound that strung together would make a word but Doze was too slow for that. Before he could reach Quarters however. He passed out like Eggs did before. What to do with Doze's body? He flipped the quarter again of course. The Eggs that swapped with Doze was perfectly fine and dandy. Of course with that Eggs, six more followed with it. Now this is going to be confusing but this timeline's Eggs walked into the room. Quarters looked around for a minute and just assumed they were clones he had forgotten about. He put his quarters up, not wanting to break anymore timelines.


End file.
